


the first star you see (may not be a star)

by gemmamalo



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, Inspired by the Twilight Series, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmamalo/pseuds/gemmamalo
Summary: Alex Manes is a gay teenager with an overbearing, conservative, military dad. Michael Guerin is a vampire. Drama ensues.Vampire lore & story plot heavily (heavily) inspired by Twilight. I’ve basically written this for my own pleasure, but sure, you can read it, too.(Previously named "the night we met".)





	1. call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Underage tag in reference to Alex being ~17 in this. Michael is a vampire of currently undetermined age, appearing to be in his late teens.
> 
> Title from "Konstantine" by Something Corporate, in a line referencing "For Me This Is Heaven" by Jimmy Eat World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets up with some old friends. Michael picks up an apple.

Being the new kid was something Alex Manes was used to. He had lived in more states than he could easily remember, and a few different countries.

His latest move, however, was a completely new experience - and an old one. His father’s latest relocation landed them in the closest thing Alex had to a hometown.

Roswell, New Mexico was the city of Alex’s birth. His mother had stayed there after the divorce, too, so he and his brothers were always sent back a few times a year for holidays. Those had ended a when Alex was still in middle school, after his mother moved away and left no forwarding address, effectively abandoning her four sons. He didn’t think about Roswell much after that.

That is, until the military decided to build a new base right outside of town. Sergeant Manes got assigned to oversee the project, and Alex found himself saying goodbye to Seattle, and hello to Roswell.

 

* * *

 

His first day at New Roswell High was interesting, to say the least. It was all familiar and strange at the same time, being in a class full of people he used to know. He hadn’t expected many people to remember him, but it didn’t stop him from being disappointed.

The disappointment only lasted until his lunch period.

“Oh! my! God! Alex Manes?” The words acted as a warning, and he had barely turned his head before he found himself wrapped in an embrace from behind. The slender yet forceful arms eventually relented, and when he finally turned he found himself face-to-face with Maria DeLuca.

“Maria!” he said, both excited to see his former friend and just relieved to have someone to sit with.

As though she read his mind, Maria grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. “You have to sit with us! Guys, look who I found!”

The two girls sitting at the lunch table were another blast from the past. Liz and Rosa Ortecho, sisters who acted more like twins, were pulling their lunches out of brown paper bags as they walked up. Whatever they were having, Alex knew it would taste better than cafeteria food - the girls’ family operated the Crashdown Diner in town, one of Alex’s favorite places when he was younger.

“Hey, Manes!” Rosa shouted, pushing plastic chairs out of the way as she threw her arms around him. Liz wasn’t far behind, taking her path around the chairs rather than through them.

“Where have you been?” Liz’s words were simple, maybe even just polite procedure, but the thought of being missed sent a surge of belonging through his bones. He didn’t feel that too often.

“Just about everywhere,” he responded. “But most recently, Seattle.”

The girls all sat down, but Alex remained standing. “Come on, let’s catch up,” said Maria, patting the seat next to hers.

“One second, I just need to run and get something to eat.”

He still heard the girls laughing and talking as he walked up to the front of the cafeteria.

He grabbed a tray, quickly deciding to skip the cardboard-looking pizza, instead just grabbing a bottle of water, a bag of chips, and an apple.

Heading back to the table, Alex lost his balance as his foot caught the strap of a haphazardly left backpack sticking into the aisle. He kept a hold of the tray as he caught himself, his apple rolling off.

Except he didn’t catch himself. At least, it  didn’t feel like he did. It felt more like he should have gone crashing onto the ground, but he was pushed back upright by something he couldn’t see.

He glanced quickly around to see if anyone had noticed his blunder - no eyes on him, thank god. Sometimes it’s nice to feel invisible.

“I think you dropped this.”

When Alex’s eyes settled on the boy standing in front of him, he felt as though all the wind was knocked out of him, like he had fallen again.

Soft curls, shining amber eyes, lips curled into a slight smirk. Those were the traits Alex could register, pin down - but there was something else to him that he couldn’t consciously categorize. His brain came up with a word to summarize it - perfection. It didn’t seem logical, to look that good in the New Roswell High School cafeteria. People who looked like this should be on the cover of a magazine.

It took Alex a second to even register what he had said, and another to notice the apple in his outstretched hand.  
“Uh, thanks.” He grabbed the fruit, his fingers lightly brushing the other boy’s, and it was as though a static shock went through his whole body.

He got a nod in return, curls bouncing as the mystery boy continued past him. Alex resisted the urge to turn and watch as he walked away, instead heading back to the table of his waiting friends.

“Alex, have you seen Kyle yet?” Rosa asked.

Alex nodded. “Oh, yeah.”

Actually, he had received a punch to the arm and a homophobic slur as his greeting from Kyle Valenti, but internalising abuse was one of Alex’s strong suits.

Maria did a little dance in her seat, sidling up to Liz. “Liz and Kyle are a thing now.”

“We’re not a thing, we just went to Homecoming together,” said Liz quickly, a blush rising in her cheeks.

“That counts as being a thing,” Rosa pointed out.

“Too bad you missed Homecoming, Alex,” started Maria. It had only been a month ago, and while changing schools in the middle of the year was difficult, Alex didn’t mind skipping out on that particular social event. “But we’re definitely making you go to Prom.”

Alex hadn’t attended any dances in Seattle, or anywhere before that. Resigning himself to not going was the best choice, when the other two options were pissing off his father by asking a boy, or hating himself for asking a girl. Not that he was ever really close enough to his classmates to really think about those options anyway.

“If I’m still here by then,” was his non-committal but jovial response.

The girls started talking about someone he didn’t know, and he let his mind - and eyes - wander. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he was looking for those light brown curls he had seen earlier.

“Hey,” he said, interrupting a discussion of how drunk some girl name Brittany was at the homecoming football game, “who are they?”

He was trying to point in the least obvious way possible, but it didn’t seem to matter as all three girls turned their heads in the direction of a table on the opposite side of the room.

Only three kids sat there, and most of the tables surrounding were empty. It was like they were fenced off from the rest of the student body. All three students were beautiful, otherworldly, somewhat ethereal. They were two boys and a girl; the curly boy and the blonde girl seemed to be arguing, while the other guy - tall, dark, broody - was acting as a sort of mediator.

Maria smiled as she turned back to Alex. “Of course.” It was a knowing, mischievous tone. Maria was the master of that.

No one else jumped in with an answer. Liz was staring into her food, and Rosa was still looking at the table, though Alex thought it might be turning into more of a glare.

“What?” Alex asked.

Maria continued, shaking her head coyly. “Nothing. Alright, Backwards Hat and Blondie are Max and Isobel Evans. Twins. Goldilocks there is Michael Guerin. He’s not related, but they all act like they are. Moved here together, too, last school year.”

“Huh.” Alex wanted to keep fishing for information, but he didn’t know how obvious he wanted to be. Somehow, Maria was tuned into that.

“They’re pretty self-contained, don’t really talk to other people. Except Liz here!”

Liz didn’t look pleased to be dragged back into the conversation. “What- I’m just- sure, I’ve talked to Max, but that’s just that we’re lab partners. It’s not like we’re friends.”

“Uh huh. As if you don’t know he’s totally into you.” She turned back to Alex, lowering her volume to a whisper, while Rosa teased her sister in Spanish.

“Listen, I know everything about every student in this school. I’m the goddamn secret keeper. But I know next-to-nothing about those kids, outside of what I get from Liz. It’s so annoying.”

They lapsed back into regular conversation for the rest of lunch, gossip about students, bitching about teachers, commenting on the inherent misogyny of dress codes. Alex joined in at times, but spent any free, unobserved moment sneaking a look at a sullen looking Michael Guerin.

As far as Alex could see, the twins were quietly talking together, but Geurin had his arms folded, looking at the door. Then, quicker than Alex could look away, Michael turned and met Alex’s gaze. He held it for a moment before dropping his gaze, but before he did Alex felt that surge of electricity course through his veins again - he couldn’t tell if it was anxiety, or attraction, or just a weird kind of goosebumps, but he knew what it meant.

Hiding his true self in Roswell might be a little harder than he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they don't meet at night, they meet at lunch, but A. I hate titling things and 2. it becomes truer next chapter okay.
> 
> Not beta'd, barely edited. It you notice any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Tumblr: @cylonbarnes


	2. the night we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes for a walk; Michael, Max, and Isobel are mysteriously absent. (vampire/twilight fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @violettavalery for being the queen of fanfic inspiration. 
> 
> It's slow goin, y'all.

Alex didn’t know why his father beat him that night. Usually, he could figure out what pissed Jesse Manes off that day, be it a tough day at work, his team losing whatever ‘big game’ was on, or just Alex being a little too gay for his taste. It didn’t justify the actions or the marks they left, but it helped with peace of mind. At least, he pretended it did.

It wasn’t hard sneaking out of the new house. Only one story, no screens on the windows. His bedroom door even had a lock, but that could easily change - he still had to be as careful as possible. It took listening, waiting, going through the motions of someone headed to bed. Luckily, Jesse Manes was a man who ran on a strict routine, thanks to the military. Dinner at 1800, lights out at 2100. Alex only needed to wait until 2130 for his dad to be soundly asleep - his eldest brother figured that one out. Being the youngest had some perks, though it also meant being the only one left at home this year.

The night air was cool, but Alex felt fine with just a flannel over his faded band tee, a relic of some underground concert in Seattle a few years ago. He always had somewhere to go in Seattle, even if he didn’t have many friends. Here, he had a few friends, but after a day full of socializing, and a tedious dinner with his father, Alex just felt like being alone with his thoughts.

He wandered absent-mindedly, checking out the changes Roswell had gone through over the past few years. There was a Starbucks where there used to be a mom-and-pop store, and the kitschy alien museum seemed to be undergoing renovations to look a bit more like an actual museum, a concept Alex found laughable. 

It was comforting to see the Crashdown Diner in the same place, with an impressive amount of food-puns scattered across the menu posted next to the door.  Shortly after he walked past, he heard something behind him - Rosa Ortecho slipping out her window, swiftly climbing down the fire escape and heading into the alley behind the restaurant. He didn’t follow her, but his mind started to wander along with his feet. Was she meeting someone? 

Eventually the road he was following lost more and more buildings, until he was walking along the darkened desert. The stars were brighter out here, just a mile or two out of town. He just stood for a moment, taking in the sight.

“You’re new.” It wasn’t a question. 

Michael Guerin was standing next to Alex, watching the same stars. He hadn’t heard anything as he walked up, no footsteps despite the night’s silence.

“Yeah. You’re… Guerin, right?” Was that casual enough? God, it was like Alex had forgotten how to talk to boys. 

Guerin turned his face to Alex. In the moonlight, he looked different. Still perfect, but the shadows played with his features, and as his lips again curled into a smirk, he looked almost threatening.

“You shouldn’t be out this time of night. It’s not safe.”

Alex scoffed. “Safer than where I came from.” 

Michael’s eyes studied his face, and Alex felt more seen than he ever had before. Exposed. After a few moments it became too much; he looked away, towards the ground, towards the mountains in the distance. Anywhere but Michael Guerin’s face.

“You should go home, Alex.”

Turning back to Michael, Alex snapped back, “Well, maybe you should-” 

Michael was gone. Silent as he had arrived, he had left, somehow leaving Alex surrounded on all sides by nothing but sand and dust.

 

* * *

 

New Roswell High wasn’t the most welcoming place to people like Alex, but having the Ortechos and Maria made every day a little more bearable. 

Having physics class with Michael Guerin wasn’t too bad either. 

Alex transferred into honors after about a week in the normal course; physics wasn’t his favorite but he had finished the regular course the year before and doing the same thing again sounded unbearable. It was an optional science requirement that Alex was opting for over an extra math course; now that he was sitting in Michael’s vicinity for 50 minutes every day, it was definitely worth it. Even if Michael didn’t look or talk to him at all during class. Alex didn’t really mind that; seeing Michael’s jaw twitch when he entered the room was enough to keep him interested for now. Something about just being in his presence was enough.

He was starting to look forward to physics as much as he looked forward to his music class. That is, until one Monday, when he walked into Mr. Long’s class to find Michael’s seat at the back of the room empty. And it stayed empty. That whole day, and the next two as well.

“So,” Alex said at lunch that Wednesday, Uncrustable in hand, “what do you think is up with that.” He jerked his head towards the usual table of Michael and the Evans. The girls would have known who he meant even without; they spent a good amount of time gossiping and theorizing about the Three Weird Hotties, a name coined by Rosa. 

“Oh, they do this every so often. Once a month or so, I guess,” Maria said.

“Max said they go camping,” Liz added, though her voice had a questioning tone.

Rosa snickered. “I bet the princess is just on her period, and she needs her emotional support animals for it.”

Alex had noticed Rosa’s distaste for all three of them over the past month, but she really seemed to have a chip on her shoulder for Isobel. 

“Hmm,” was Alex’s only response. He glanced over again at the still-empty table.

“So, Alex, you’ve been back for a month. Is Guerin really the only boy who’s caught your eye?”

Alex whipped his head back to Maria so fast, he was surprised it didn’t fly off his neck. “What? I don’t- who said- I wouldn’t-”

Rosa pushed her chair away from the table. “Well, this has been fun, but I have places to be.” She did this every lunch period, finishing her food and then running over to Frederico’s table. Every lunch period, Liz’s hands would turn into balled fists, her mouth a straight line where a smile had usually been a second earlier. He had a feeling it was more than just Rosa ditching them for a boyfriend. It was hard to see them like this, when the sisters used to be as inseparable as twins.

Rosa swooped back in for one more comment, though. “And yeah, Alex, you are so gone for that loser.”

Maria just laughed, and when Maria laughed, Alex couldn’t help joining in. It was infectious. 

“Fine. I like Guerin,” he said, finally. “There’s just something about him.”

Maria smiled, but it faltered. Liz was still looking at Rosa as Maria leaned in for a whisper. “There’s something going on with that boy. With all of them.”

A shiver ran down his spine. “I know,” he whispered back. “But I don’t think I care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Long is a bit of reference to Wyatt & Random Sister Long, but mostly a reference to my own physics teacher, Mr. Long. Dude got me understanding shit I never would have understood otherwise. I don’t think he’d ever expect a shoutout in a fanfiction, though.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @cylonbarnes


	3. i caught fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael returns to school after a mysterious absence. Alex eats marshmallows.

When Michael Guerin returned from his apparently-monthly four-day vacation, he was like a different person. At least, to Alex Manes.

Alex was surprised to see Michael when he walked into his 3rd period Physics class. He hadn’t seen any of the Evans-Guerin gang yet that Thursday morning; he was starting to assume it would be a week until he would catch another fleeting glance, or even a glare or two. There had been a few of those the week before Michael disappeared, his eyes loaded with some emotion Alex couldn’t decipher and wasn’t sure he wanted to.

But Michael was back now. And he was staring right at Alex.

“Manes,” Michael said, as Alex lowered himself into his seat. He had felt like he won the lottery the day he was assigned to sit next to Michael; thus far, his winnings hadn’t been too great. Michael would barely look at him, and whenever Alex caught a glance, he could swear Michael was grimacing. It was so different than their spark the first time they met, or even that night in the desert. Sure, he hadn’t been the welcoming committee, but he definitely hadn’t been disgusted.

But that was all gone now. Today, Michael had a light smile on his face, almost a flush to his pale cheeks. His posture was more relaxed than Alex had ever seen it - one arm slung across their shared lab table, shoulders loose. He looked more like a teenage boy than any time Alex had seen him previously. 

What Alex really noticed was his eyes. Had they always been that shade? Like liquid amber, or perhaps molten gold. Alex could swear there were a few flecks of green in there, too. How had he not noticed before? Was he not struck, just last week, by how dark they were? 

“So,” Michael started. “A little birdie told me Long has us starting a new project today. Want to be partners?”

Alex scratched his head absentmindedly, the scent of his shampoo lightly hitting his nose; the split-second of Michael clenching his jaw does not escape his gaze. 

“Depends.”

“Depends on what?” asked Michael.

Alex smirked. “Depends on if you’re actually gonna talk to me, or if you’re gonna keep acting like I killed your dog.”

Michael looked taken aback, but almost impressed. “Sorry about that. I was going through something.”

“With Max and Isobel Evans?” Alex was surprising himself with his boldness. He hadn’t realized just how bitter he was about Michael ignoring him this past month. It wasn’t even like they were friends; they had only talked that one time, and it certainly wasn’t a beautiful start to a relationship.

Michael nodded lightly. “Yeah. With Max and Isobel Evans. Why do you care?”

“The three of you were gone for a week, and everyone seemed to think it was normal. And it’s not like you were sick either, because everyone says you guys do this every month. What’s up with that? Why does no one question you?”

He expected some sort of rebuke, or annoyance, from Michael. But in return he got only a smile, and a soft look in his amber eyes that Alex thought might be admiration.

Around them, class begun. Mr. Long assigned the project; they were to work in pairs (of course), creating a tower and small catapult, with which to destroy other teams towers using marshmallows. Alex wondered how this belonged in an honors course; Michael seemed to agree with him, sighing as he nudged Alex with a cold elbow.

“This is gonna be a cakewalk, Manes.”

 

* * *

 

Working in close quarters with Michael Guerin was different, to say the least. Alex suggested they do the project in the shed behind his house; it was sort of like his second bedroom. His place for when times get rough, but he doesn’t feel like aimlessly walking the town.

It was a small space, the walls covered in band posters and the surfaces dotted with candles, to fight the ever-present lawnmower scent the previous tenants had left. It had almost completely dissipated after a month of Alex’s efforts. 

Nevertheless, Guerin insisted they leave the doors open. 

“For fresh air,” he said with a smile, despite the chill in the wind that day.

Alex didn’t argue - the kid was weird enough as it was. In the past day, Michael would both have bouts in which he would stand so close to Alex that he could almost hear him breathing, if not  _ smelling _ him, and bouts of something akin to anger or disgust, and he would be across the room and pacing with his head in his hands. Alex had no explanation for either, but he couldn’t help preferring feeling him close. 

At the moment, Michael was sitting still as a statue, examining the arm of the device. Alex had expected them to make this thing out of popsicle sticks and rubber bands, but Michael had brought actual wood, screws, and even a level.

“What’s the point in doing it if it isn’t perfect?” Michael had said when he entered, a notebook already full of sketches and design drafts.Alex soon found out that where Michael Guerin was concerned, it didn’t take much effort to make something perfect. He had a functioning, quickly reloadable, easily aimable portable catapult complete in just over an hour, with minimal help from Alex. Well, no help from Alex, unless eating half the marshmallows counted.

“Hmm,” Alex said, mouth half-full. “Let me try that.” He tossed the bag to his side, and swallowed.

Michael slid the contraption towards Alex, sitting across from him on the shed floor. “Careful, it’s not quite done, and I thought I might sand it-”

“Ow!” Splinter. Alex could see the small shard of wood as it stuck out of his index finger, and quickly plucked it out, a bead of scarlet replacing it. 

Two things happened very quickly, and he couldn’t tell which happened first. One. Alex stuck his finger in his mouth. It was something he had always done, ever since childhood, with any papercut or pin prick. Two. Michael crossed the shed floor in the blink of an eye, ending with him on all fours over Alex, finger still dangling over his lips.

And just like that, he kissed him. It was a vice-versa, who-shot-first sort of situation. Floor of the shed, still tasting his own blood in his mouth.

Alex wondered if Michael could taste it, too. He figured it was gross, but if it were  _ that _ gross, Michael would have stopped by now. And he wasn’t stopping. 

He was kissing in a way that gave Alex little time to breathe, like he was eating him alive. 

Alex pulled away for a moment, just to catch his breath. “Guerin,” he murmured. 

He looked at Michael’s face, his parted lips, his eyes-

He sat up, pushing Michael away but reaching for his face at the same time. “Guerin,” he said again, this time his voice shaking slightly.

Michael quickly stood, grabbing his notebook and keys. “I have to go.” 

Before Alex could say any more, he was out the door, the rumble of his old car’s engine slowly fading as he drove away.

And Alex sat on the floor, catapult in front of him, body still flushed with the heat of wanting, his stomach flooding with a cold fear he didn’t quite understand.

Michael’s eyes.  They were amber. Light brown. Hazel. Golden Alex had thought of a lot of synonyms for them in the last 3 days, since Michael spoke to him again in class. He had looked into them countless times in just the past hour, coming up with another color - topaz.

Not, as he would have now sworn, crimson red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> Find me on tumblr @cylonbarnes


	4. history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is missing after the kissing. Kyle seems a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, lads. Featuring a subtle smattering of Kylex.

Michael was out sick again. This was, for the first time, unusual to the New Roswell High population at large. Particularly because this time, he was alone. Max and Isobel Evans were still in attendance. Alex had one class with each; he had never spoken to either. Like Michael, they possessed a frankly unearthly kind of beauty, and though Alex wasn’t particularly attracted to either, he could still fully appreciate their good looks. Today, though, he looked a bit closer at each.

Isobel Evans, with whom she shared French IV, had long blonde hair that she enjoyed tossing over her shoulder dramatically. Actually, Isobel did everything dramatically. Her French pronunciations were flawless, her comments were biting, and her compliments were backhanded. No one liked her, as far as Alex knew, but she also didn’t care, as far as Alex knew.

Alex shared AP English with Max Evans. Max was shaped like a jock, tall and broad shouldered, firm, strong jaw, with a backwards baseball cap to match. His mind, however, fell squarely in the nerd category - Alex had never seen anyone care so much about the Great Gatsby. Or Frankenstein. Or Invisible Man. Or any other book, article, or poem they were assigned to analyze. He almost made Alex feel bad about wanting nothing out of the class beyond a 4 on his exam.

For twins, Max and Isobel didn’t look much alike. Face shape, features, hair color, all different. The similarities were few, but notable - height. Pale complexion. And, Alex noticed for the first time, light brown eyes that he would compare to… well, a myriad of things, but the first that sprung to mind was the eyes of one Michael Guerin.

But they weren’t siblings. They weren’t related to Michael at all, as far as anyone knew. They were just weirdly co-dependent friends.

Or were they? Something just didn’t sit right with Alex, but he couldn’t help the draw he felt. He needed to solve the mystery - or at least, that’s what he told himself.

 

* * *

 

Alex heard the car pull up beside him before he saw it, still moving at a snail’s pace to match his walking.

“Hey, Manes.”

Kyle Valenti. They had been friends in the past - ancient history, at this point. Gone were the days of building treehouses, now their relationship mostly featured slurs shouted in the hallway as his fellow jocks clapped Valenti on the back.

Alex wondered what Jim Valenti thought of his son.

“What is it, Kyle?” Alex stopped walking, but didn’t move towards the open window of Kyle’s sedan.

“Just get in, dude. I’m not trying anything, I swear.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow. Was he really gonna do this? Yeah, he was.

Slipping into the front seat, he turned to his former-friend, current-bully. “Talk.”

Kyle pulled away from the curb.

“So, you’re hanging out with that Guerin kid.” Kyle kept his eyes on the road.

Alex huffed. “We’re not hanging out, we had a project to do. What do you care? We’re not friends, Kyle. You made sure of that.”

“I’m not…” Kyle paused, shaking his head. “It’s not about you and me, Alex. Michael Guerin is dangerous.”

Now, Alex laughed for real. He knew it was true, but hearing Kyle Valenti say it, trying to warn him, was something he never expected. “Dangerous? Tell me, Kyle, what’s dangerous about Michael?”

“It’s not just Michael. It’s all of them. Him, and Max, and Isobel. They’re… they’re just dangerous, okay? I just don’t want you to get mixed up in shit that you don’t even understand.”

“Thanks, but I really don’t need your help. With anything. And you can drop me off here.” Before Kyle even stopped, Alex was opening the door and stepping onto the concrete sidewalk outside the Crashdown Cafe.

“Alex!”

“What, Kyle? Why do you care?” Alex was pissed, now, holding the door open while Kyle idled.

Kyle clenched his jaw. “Just because we aren’t friends doesn’t mean I don’t give a shit about you. But if you want to die, that’s your prerogative, dude.”

Alex slammed the door and turned towards the diner, his blood boiling. He knew Kyle was right, somehow. But what did Kyle know that he didn’t? What was Michael mixed up in?

Though the Crashdown window, he saw Rosa Ortecho. A normal occurrence. More unusual was who she was sitting with - Isobel Evans. Even more unusual was the face he couldn’t see, the back of a male head sitting in the booth, across from them.

He didn’t enter. Instead, he kept walking down the street, to where he knew he would find Maria - the Wild Pony. Sure, it was a dive bar, and sure, he was seventeen, but Mimi always let him sit at the bar & gave him free soda. She knew he was only there to visit Maria, and no cops in Roswell ever stepped foot in the establishment.

Maria was just finishing up her break - “But I always have enough time for you, Alex. What’s up?”

Alex wasn’t sure where to begin, so he figured he’d dive right in. “I know we’ve kinda discussed them from time to time, but we’ve never gone deep. So, no more vague comments or suggestive looks, okay? Tell me everything you know about Michael Guerin and the Evans twins. I know you have dirt, or at least theories. And I don’t think I can sleep until I figure it out.”

Maria nodded. “I get off work at 6. Where do you want to meet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu, babes.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @cylonbarnes


	5. monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets hungry. Kyle learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning for this chapter! I had trouble deciding how gross & detailed I wanted to be with the hunting scene, so in my opinion I struck middle ground, but I'm not sure if others agree.

Michael had never had to feed so quickly after their monthly scheduled hunt. He couldn’t believe that less than a teaspoon of Alex Manes’ blood threw him into such a frenzy - the logical part of his brain was overwhelmed immediately by the monster within.

And so he found himself, stalking white-tailed deer in the Colorado plains, as the Rockies gazed down on him. He wondered how humans did it - hunting, that is. His body was made for the so-called sport, his sight as good as any scope, his razor-sharp teeth more effective than any bullet. 

He had his gaze set on one doe in particular, with soulful eyes and a flawless pelt - plus, she was a decent size, Michael guessed around a hundred and fifty pounds. A one-hitter.

That is, until he noticed another buck join the group. He was smaller than the others, timid, almost, among the group. His pelt was almost entirely black, shiny. The most notable element to Michael, however, was his antlers. The soft velvet was just beginning in the peeling stage, skin hanging from the calcified bone beneath. The buck didn’t seem to mind the blood.

Michael, however, did. 

Of course, deer blood didn’t smell half as good as, say, Alex Manes, but it was still damn enticing. 

Before the deer could even hear him, he was on top of it, teeth ripping at the jugular.  The stag first fought his attacker, before succumbing, almost falling into a dozing state as Michael drained his life force. He then gave attention to the antlers, the velvet still warm as it hung in bloody tendrils from the spiked bones. He licked every inch clean - the motions reminded him of eating chicken wings. God, the human in him now had a craving, while the vampire was satisfied with his current meal.

_ The human in him. _ Did that part still exist? A few months ago, he would have doubted it. But now, covered in blood and pleased with his kill, he felt something, deep down, that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Shame. 

No humans were in at least ten miles of this place - he had checked and double checked, his ears on constant alert for any new sounds. But he couldn’t help but imagine a human stumbling onto this scene, skin and viscera hanging from his mouth as he drank this majestic creature to death. Of course, in his hunting state, he would hardly be able to resist doing the same to them - but that wasn’t his concern, exactly. 

His concern was the image that plagued his waking nightmares - Alex Manes, seeing Michael for who he truly was. This.

 

~

 

He made it home by the end of the night; his ‘69 Chevy pickup wasn’t as fast as the cars Max and Isobel were more partial to, solid and rumbling rather than sleek and sporty. But it was exactly what he wanted, and he poured love and care into its upkeep. It was one of the only things in this world Michael didn’t deny himself, and he was damn proud of the old truck.

Isobel and Max shared a house just outside of town, a ranch with enough space for them to coexist without tearing each other’s heads off; Max was a slight hoarder, with books and art covering every wall of his space. Isobel, on the other hand, was a minimalist. If it wasn’t useful, it had to go.

Michael fell somewhere in between, but he wasn’t about to live in the same space as the two other vampires he had grown to see as siblings; he might tear Isobel’s head off and keep it in a box for a few years before deciding to endure her lectures again, or stab Max every time he was too self-righteous. No, Michael had found himself a nice Airstream a few years back and kept all his Earthly possessions in there, keeping both his belongings and himself away from prying eyes.

“So, no longer hangry?” Isobel said as he walked into the living room, the tall blonde gracefully draped, like one of her designer blankets, over a leather armchair. 

Michael sighed. “Stop picking up fad words. You date yourself so easily.”

Isobel sat up, waving a hand. “It’s not fad, it’s ‘trending’. And I’d be way better at it if I could just use Instagram.”

“Take that up with Max, not me.”

Isobel harumpfed, standing up and walking towards Max’s library.

“Oh Max, Michael’s back from his little hunting trip!”

The gruff voice of Max Evans emerged. “I know.”

Of course he knew. There was no point in the three vampires doing little human things like calling out to each other - they had heightened hearing, able to detect a heartbeat from a mile away. Hearing one of their own kind enter a house was as obvious as a door slamming.

Isobel turned back to Michael. “So, I have some news.”

Still within the room, Max cut in the conversation. “Whatever it is, it can wait.”

“What’s wrong, Maxwell?” Michael teased. He knew Max didn’t like his human name being used, so called him it as often as possible.

And so Max left his hidey-hole, his lanky, denim-clad bowlegs leading the way. “Have you seen this?”

He was holding out a cellphone.

Michael scanned the screen quickly.

“Oh shit,” he muttered as he read.

“What is it?” asked Isobel, now interested rather than annoyed at the earlier snub.

Michael read the headline aloud. “Sheriff Jim Valenti has been found dead. Animal attack.”

“Yeah, right,” said Max, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Michael nodded. “Exactly. Animal, my ass. This was one of our kind. There’s another vampire in Roswell.”

 

* * *

 

 

Before his death, Jim had been saying weird things to Kyle for a while. He had been focused on the three pale kids who moved into town the year before, like he knew them already and didn’t trust them.

Kyle was fine with going along with it - after all, Max Evans was clearly after his girlfriend, and if that wasn’t dangerous, he didn’t know what was.

And now his dad was dead, and all that other shit seemed like the least of his problems. 

It was even a comfort when Jesse Manes contacted him, asking to talk. Manes had been a longtime associate of his father, and, Kyle soon discovered, a friend. 

At first, talking with Manes had been helpful.  was seeing a side to his father that he hadn’t seen before, learning about what Jim was like when he was younger, the things he and Jesse got up to in high school. It was cathartic, and Kyle felt a soft nostalgia in the pit of his stomach for the parts of his father he would never come to know, but he was glad to have someone else who knew him so well, other than his mother.

It didn’t take long for those conversations to stop, and for different ones to begin. Kyle soon realized something that worried him: Master Sergeant Manes was just as paranoid, and obsessive, as Sheriff Jim Valenti. Maybe more.

“Did you talk to him?” Jesse Manes asked. Kyle was finding these weekly chats increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Yesterday. He didn’t want to listen though.”

Manes huffed. “My son refuses to listen to me, which is why I was hoping you could get through to him, Kyle. He lets his... emotions... cloud his judgement, and if he keeps on like this, he’s going to get himself killed.”

“I really don’t get what the big fuss is, Sergeant Manes.” Kyle called him Jesse exactly once, and the glare was enough to keep him from ever doing it again. “I know that Alex is like, gay or whatever, but what’s wrong with hanging out with Guerin? Dude’s weird, but I don’t think he swings that way.”

Manes glared at him. “Michael Guerin, Max Evans, and Isobel Evans are more dangerous than you can imagine.”

Kyle crossed his arms. “You’ve said that, my dad said that, but I’m not seeing it, other than Evans clearly being into my girlfriend. But that’s my problem; what’s yours?”

Manes looked down, and then over at the door. “Take a drive with me, Kyle.”

To Kyle’s surprise, Manes drove right to the Air Force base in town, driving past barracks and official buildings, parking instead in front of what looked like a basement door. 

With a handprint lock.

“What is this place?” he asked. No answer from Manes, who simply pressed his hand to the pad and swung the door open.

“Follow me, and close the door behind you.”

“What is this place?” Kyle asked, looking around as he entered the room below. 

Jesse placed himself in front of a large screen on the far end of the room, quickly tapping on the keyboard. “Your father and I have been looking into this for decades, like our fathers before us and their fathers before them… but I didn’t think we’d see them return to Roswell in my lifetime.”

“See who return?” Kyle asked, coming up behind Jesse to look at the screen. 

Jesse clicked on a file, and a photo popped up. 

“What the….” muttered Kyle as he leaned in. 

The picture was old, that was for sure. World War Two, if Kyle had to guess. There were three people - a tall man in an army uniform, a woman with her blonde hair in victory rolls, and another man, dressed in coveralls that suggested some sort of utility worker rather than the armed forces. The strangest thing of all, the thing Kyle couldn’t quite wrap his head around, was the faces. 

“That’s…” Kyle trailed off, scratching at his chin as he stared.

“Max Evans, Isobel Evans, and Michael Guerin,” Manes finished. “This photo was taken in 1942, right here in Roswell, by your great-grandfather.”

“How… that doesn’t make any sense! I know them, I go to school with them, how are they-”

Manes clicked off the photo, opening another file. “Here. This is what Jim was trying to warn you about, the threat at hand.”

The file contained images of murder scenes, bodies mangled and bloody. The gore was too much; Kyle had to look away. “What the fuck! What are those, cougar attacks?”

Jesse shook his head, his voice somber. “Far more sinister than that. Come on Kyle, you saw the other photo. You don’t want to believe it, but you know what’s happening here.”

“Why are you showing me all this? What, are you saying that Guerin and Evans and Isobel are… vampires or something? That’s insane!”

“This is your legacy, Kyle. Your father, he wanted you to be ready, but they got to him before he could prepare you. Your family and mine, we have worked for centuries to protect this town from their kind, to hunt and destroy vampires-”

Kyle threw his hands in the air. “I don’t believe this! I don’t!” He walked away, towards the door, before turning back around. “If they’re vampires, what the hell are they doing in a high school?”

Jesse swallowed. “This group, these three, they’re not like other vampires. They are targeting children - you know you’ve noticed Max Evans and his obsession with Liz Ortecho, as I have noticed Michael Guerin preying on my son’s perversions. They’re monsters.”

The the mention of Liz’s name, a fire erupted in Kyle’s stomach. He already had sensed something, but having it confirmed was almost more than he could handle. “Then what are you doing about it?” 

Jesse clicked over to another page. This one, about vampires. Information on physiology, traits. “These monsters are near impossible to destroy. I’m working on a plan - in the past, your family and mine, we’ve worked to get vampires out of this town. But that’s a bandaid. Whether it takes decades or centuries, vampires keep returning to Roswell, killing humans, wrecking havoc. No longer.” He pushed away from the desk now, turning to look Kyle in the eye. “I’m going to kill them all. And you’re going to help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please inform me of any typos/mistakes! As always, I write these things and can't bring myself to reread and edit them - if I did, I'd never post them! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @CylonBarnes!
> 
> uwu


	6. my favorite accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex loses his car. Liz gets curious.

Alex Manes awoke to an unseasonably cold day in mid-October. Thin layers of ice covered the ground outside, and the walk from the parking lot to the school building was slightly perilous, especially in Converse. Alex held on to his car with one hand as he moved. The beat-up sedan had seen better days, and he felt blessed he got to school at all with his shitty tires. He was glad his brothers took care of it before it was passed down to him - so much better than taking the bus.

That is, until a speeding van in the middle of the parking lot spun out of control, right in Alex’s direction. He barely had a second to think - he saw the van, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Michael Guerin’s old pickup truck, Guerin himself standing next to it, terror clear on his face. All Alex could do was brace himself against his car.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground. But it wasn’t the van that forced him down - it was the boy standing above him when he should have been 50 feet away. The boy whose pale hand was pressed against the side of the van, somehow denting the metal instead of sporting a broken arm.

“Guerin?”

Michael drew back his hand, as though he didn’t want Alex to see, as if the hand-shaped dent wasn’t evident as fuck. 

“Are you okay?” Michael’s voice was panicked in a way Alex had never seen before, his amber eyes wide. “Are you hurt?”

Alex pushed himself up off the asphalt. “No, I’m…” He trailed off as his hand went to his knee, scraped up in the fall; his ripped black skinny jeans weren’t much in the way of protection. He was bleeding slightly, a few dots of red left on his palm when he lifted it away.

People were starting to make a commotion now, but Alex wasn’t paying attention to them.

“Guerin, how did you… you were so far away...”

“I think you might have hit your head,” Michael muttered, backing up from Alex, his eyes flicking between the spots of blood on Alex’s hand and his scratched up knee itself. “I’ll go get help- I’ll get Max.”

In the blink of an eye, Michael was gone again, quick as he had come to Alex’ rescue. 

~

Max Evans arrived a few seconds later, pushing away the oncoming crowd to perform first aid. Alex refused to be taken to the nurse - he wasn’t actually hit, after all. The only thing that had taken damage was his car.

He exchanged insurance details with Hank Gibbons, or as Maria and Rosa called him, Racist Hank. It had just been the ice that caused the crash - for once, Racist Hank wasn’t drunk or high on a school day.

“Michael said you might have hit your head,” said Max. 

“I didn’t.”

Max tilted his head to the side. “You could be in shock. You should really let me take you to the nurse.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me, Max. The only thing wrong is that your friend crossed the parking lot faster than a speeding bullet after saving my fucking life by  _ physically stopping a car with his bare hands _ . What even is that?”

“I really think you hit your head, Alex.”

Alex pushed himself up off the ground he was still sitting on, just a few feet away from where the tow truck was slowly hooking up to his car.

“I’m going to class. I’ll tell Michael you did your job and patched me up.”

Alex started to walk away from Max Evans’ permanent sad-puppy-dog-face, until his overly gruff voice called out. 

“Alex? Michael’s afraid of blood. That’s why he ran and got me. And adrenaline is a really powerful thing.”

Alex scrunched his eyebrows together. “And?”

“And… that’s all. Just know that… I think Michael really cares about you. He’s just not good at showing it. I’m probably overstepping, but I haven’t seen him like this in a long time, and-”

“Thanks, Evans.” Alex couldn’t really explain the ‘whooshing’ feeling in his stomach, so he just gave Max a half-hearted salute as he backed away. And once he knew he was out of Max’s eyeline, he let the smile take over his face.

~

He entered the school building and turning a corner, almost walking head-first into Maria DeLuca. “What’s got you smiling? Didn’t your car just get destroyed?”

“Oh, you heard about that?”

Maria cocked her head and smirked. “It’s all anyone’s been talking about, and it’s not even second period yet.”

Alex smiled as well a first, but then dropped his voice low. “Has anyone been talking about Michael Guerin?”

“What about him?”

He glanced around him at the students in the hallway, unsure of what he was really afraid of. “He saved my life. He stopped the car somehow, and then he disappeared.”

Maria scrunched up her eyebrows. “Do you think that means…”

Alex nodded. “It’s definitely a point in the ‘Yes’ column. It’s like, I just told myself it’s stupid to wonder about him, and then he goes and does something… otherworldly.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Alex shrugged. “Neither? Both? I don’t know. He saved my life, and right now, that’s what matters to me. I’ve got to get to class. Talk to you at lunch?”

“Sure, Alex. And I’m glad you’re alright.” She reached in for a hug, backpacks and textbooks making it difficult - but Maria was determined as always.

“Thanks Maria. I needed that.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Max!” Liz Ortecho shouted as she jogged down the hallway. Max Evans was a few feet ahead of her as she got out of lunch, and while they were heading to the same class, in which they were lab partners, she couldn’t help herself.

“Hi, Liz.” He always looked like a startled deer when she initiated their conversations, and it gave her a weird feeling of butterflies and confidence at the same time. 

Max Evans had been crushing on Liz since the day he arrived in town - at least, that’s how Rosa described it. He was tall, and strong, and handsome, with that deep voice and soulful eyes, and it all melted away when he talked to Liz. He looked so much like a man, but around her, he was a boy. It used to make her wish she could recapture that puppy-love feeling with Kyle; now, she still wanted that feeling - just minus Kyle.

“Alex told me you helped him out this morning. Thank you for that.” She had fallen into step with him, despite his much longer legs. She suspected he was slowing down for her, and it made her heart soar.

“Oh, no need to thank me, I was just… it wasn’t that… he told you?” Max stammered.

Liz chuckled. “Yeah, he told me at lunch. You’re a really nice guy, you know that?”

Max stopped outside of their classroom and turned to face Liz. “I… thanks, Liz, but… what about Kyle?”

“What about him?” Liz smiled. “We broke up. It was a long time coming.”

“...Oh.” There was hint of a smile on Max’s lips.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s, uh, go to class then.”

“Let’s.”

Liz couldn’t believe how casual she felt with all of this. She had been thinking about breaking up with Kyle for a while, but earlier this week, he ended things. She didn’t blame him, or ask questions - his dad just died. If he needed time alone, she’d give it to him. She almost felt sad that he didn’t want her closer, but she got it. Everyone grieves differently.

So she wasn’t trying to jump into a relationship with Max Evans, she simply wanted to feel out the friendship with him she hadn’t been able to pursue before. At least, that’s what she was telling herself. 

She settled down at their shared lab table, stealing a few glances at the boy next to her - Max really was handsome, like a cowboy or the cover of a Harlequin novel. But he was also the sweetest boy she had ever known - other than Alex Manes, and he really wasn’t in the running for her affections. Maybe Kyle was sweet years ago, back when they were kids, but somehow he had hardened. He was downright mean at times; not to her, but to everyone else. 

Max had something dark in him, too. She could see it at times, when he thought she wasn’t watching, or when he was talking with his sister or Michael Guerin. She was as curious as her friends were about the three of them, though she didn’t show it. 

And maybe she wasn’t curious about all three of them. Maybe she was just curious about the tall, dark, handsome one. 

Her cloud of thoughts was parted by Max’s deep voice, deeper somehow in a whisper. “Kyle - his dad was Jim Valenti, right?”

Liz nodded.

“I read about what happened. It’s really terrible. I wanted to send him my condolences, but I don’t know if he’d accept them from me…”

Liz patted her hand on Max’s. “I’ll let him know.” His hand was cold, she noticed, colder than even Kyle, who had hands so cold he would put them on people as a prank.

“Thanks, Liz,” he said, as the teacher switched on the smartboard, showing a detailed illustration of an animal cell.

“The mitochondria,” Mrs. Rivera pointed at the organelle, “is the powerhouse of the cell.”

Everyone in the class snickered but Max. He was like that sometimes, not getting things everyone else did. 

Curious.

 

* * *

 

Michael had been avoiding Alex ever since the accident. Alex was sure of it. In the six hours since the accident, Alex hadn’t been able to catch the gaze of those amber-colored eyes even once, and not for lack of trying. It was understandable during lunch - Alex had simply stared at him across the cafeteria for 30 minutes. But in Physics? When they were sitting right next to each other? It was almost an accomplishment on Michael’s part, a Gold Medal in Ignoring.

But Alex didn’t push it when they were in class. He had a 97% average to maintain. When school was over, however? Fair game.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Alex said, slapping his hands onto the open window ledge of Michael Guerin’s truck. 

“I’m not ignoring you,” answered Michael, still not looking at Alex.

“You saved my life this morning. The least you can give me is a little eye contact.”

Michael turned to face him, amber eyes glaring. “What, are you mad about it?”

Alex folded his arms. “No. I’m just… I was wondering why.”

“Why I’m avoiding you? I already told you, I’m no-”

“Why you saved me.”

Michael stopped talking, his bottom lip parting slightly from the top. 

Alex continued. “You were so far away when Hank’s van was skidding, and you got over to me so fast, and it was so dangerous for you anyway, and you stopped the van! Which I know Max said was a crazy adrenaline rush, but… why?”

“You talked to Max?” said Michael, ignoring every other part of Alex’s statement. He climbed out of his truck but didn’t approach Alex, deciding instead to lean his butt against the door.

“Yeah, you sent him to take care of me,” Alex answered. It sounded like his sentence should have ended with ‘duh’ and included finger quotes - he was, woefully, too worked up to do either.

Michael shook his head. “Right, fuck. There’s just been a lot going on lately, and-”

“And you decided to deal with your problems by stopping a moving car and then fleeing the scene?”

“Stop acting like me helping you was a bad thing.”

Alex forced a laugh. “I just want to know why you did it!”

“Does there have to be some deep reason?” Michael was talking with his hands now, animated and waving. “Why can’t you just accept it?”

“Because there’s something you’re not telling me, and it’s killing me!” Alex shouted, quickly covering his mouth when he realized what he had done. He was still in the school parking lot, he was still Jesse Manes’ son, he didn’t need to be attracting more attention than he naturally did.

Michael just stared at him, eyes soft in a painful way.

Alex continued. “Max said you’re afraid of blood, but that’s not it, is it?”

Almost imperceptibly, Michael stiffened against the metal of the truck - just enough that Alex could sense the shift, though he couldn’t see it. It was like a clue - he was on the right track.

Alex stepped closer.

“You’re not just afraid of blood. You’re afraid of me. Not because I’m dangerous, but because you are.”

“Alex… don’t do this…” Michael muttered, low and quiet, like he wasn’t even convinced of his own words.

“Guerin, from the moment I arrived at this school I’ve been drawn to you. And ever since, I’ve known you were dangerous. Everyone tells me that; you’ve got a reputation, deserved or not. And you know what?” He was staring right into Michael’s beautiful, golden eyes now, as if he was trying to dive right into them and find the secret himself. “I don’t care.”

“I’m doing this for your own good. You should really stay away from me.”

“Then leave. Get in your car and go.”

Michael cocked his head. He didn’t even glance at his truck; the option wasn’t even considered. Instead, he pushed off, in one stride meeting Alex where he stood.

“You don’t really want that.”

“No, I don’t. I just told you, I don’t care if I should stay away from you, or if you’re no good for me.”

Michael smiled. “Okay.”

And he kissed him; that is, Michael Guerin kissed Alex Manes, out in the open, in the middle of the New Roswell High parking lot, on a dreary day in October. The kiss itself was soft, Michael’s hands softly cupping Alex’s face, but his lips, Alex couldn’t help but notice, were hard, and cold as the chill in the air. 

Alex didn’t care. It was so much better than the kiss in the shed; he leaned in closer, pulling Michael into him, hands tentatively climbing up into the curls at the nape of his neck.

Alex pulled away, just enough to speak; his arms were still laying over Michael’s shoulders, fingers intertwined behind his neck.

“What is it?” murmured Michael.

Alex laughed. “I just remembered… I don’t have a car right now.” 

Michael smiled, his lips grazing Alex’s as they moved. “So you need a ride? Is that what this is about?”

“Please?”

“Hmm… kiss me again and I’ll decide.”

They fell into each other again, and Alex felt like he was on cloud nine, truly happy for the first time in months.

He was pretty sure he was getting that ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment or kudos if you're enjoying this fic!  
> (also feel free to point out typos or mistakes... i am a simple woman with no beta)
> 
> as always, check me out on tumblr @CylonBarnes
> 
> uwu!


End file.
